The Uzumaki Uchiha family
by jireeh
Summary: serie of short ficklets about sasuke and femnaruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto moaned pitifully as she emptied her stomach. Her eyes were swollen and her stomach hurt slightly. She retched a little and then rinsed her mouth before crawling miserably to her bed. She met her husband, still asleep in the early morning and anger surged through her. She slapped his arm and glared at him.

"you bastard!"

"dobe" Sasuke groaned, opening obsidian eyes to her. "what`s wrong?"

"my boobs are bigger" she almost screamed, hitting him repeatedly. "my boobs have gotten bigger, you asshole, and I have been vomiting."

Utterly confused, the young man racked his hand through his hair and if she was not that angry, she would have swooned at how handsome he was.

"and?" he asked? His sleep addled mind couldn't make out what the problem was. "I like big boobs." He finished, eyeing the D-cup straining her shirt.

Naruto`s patience finally snapped and she screamed.

"you got me pregnant again, you pervert."

She had barely finished and was breathing hard when a shriek was heard. He glared at her, looked like their six months old baby girl was up. Barely thirty seconds later, another set of cries emerged from another room. Their barely two years old twin sons were up.

Naruto plopped down on the bed and kicked him forcefully.

"go and calm down your children, you are the one who can't keep it in his pants. It`s your fault that they are all this small when we have barely been married for three years."

Sasuke sighed and left the room, going into the baby`s room close to theirs, and took the little girl in his arm. Devotion and love filled his eyes, she was as beautiful as her mother. She calmed down slowly and he saw a flash of sky blue eyes before she went back to sleep.

He left the nursery and walked a little bit farther away before entering a room, only the soft glow of a lamp could be seen. his sons were huddled against each other on the bed, glassy eyes looking at him he actually suspected that they could take care and comfort themselves, but Naruto spoiled them so much that they would still sometimes join their bed at night. He bent low and kissed their pale forehead one after the other and sat there, slowly caressing their backs until they went back to sleep.

Sasuke upped and went back to bed, it was his first free day in a while he deserved to rest. And despite knowing that she could be angry, he laid down and turned Naruto around to squeeze her in his arms, resting his head on hers and finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i am so happy that people actually liked this story and even reviewed. makes me feel so giddy. ^^

well, this is a new chapter, although they will all be quite shorts. the chapters are not really in order, i will make some jump through time but it will be very easy to understand.

lastly, the characters don`t belong to me, but to masashi kishimoto. hope you enjoy.

For all her optimism, Naruto did not think that she would ever get married. Three years after the end of the war and having watched her friends settle down one after the other, she somehow longed for a partner. She was a very passionate person, and she doubted that in love, she could settle for part of anything, she wanted the man she will stay with to love her with all his heart, just like her parents loved her or like her father loved her mother. The affection she gave to those closed to her was just enough to destruct if she ever got disappointed but she did not mind. So, having come to that conclusion after some failed relationships, she plastered a smile on her face and went through life as she usually did. Bothering Kakashi-sensei for the Hokage`s hat, visiting a pregnant Sakura-chan at the hospital, going on mission with the guys. It was not really the happiness her heart longed for, but it was still enough to leave her content at the end of the day. The world was peaceful, there will never be a war like the precedents, although there were still rogue ninjas, thieves and small thugs like that, it was not something that they could not take care of.

So just as she had done since she was born, she smiled, ate ramen, played with the children in the village, and convinced herself that she would be happy as long as everyone was happy.

Then the bastard came back. He was still cold as usual but she could melt him. He followed her like a lost puppy, she thought. And before she realized, Sasuke had become part of her routine. He was there during her strolls through the village, no more training against her clone, no more ramen alone after a hard day, he would even sit with her on top of the fourth head to observe the sunset.

And on her 21st birthday, he had held her. Strongly. As if he feared that she would disappear. At that moment, she felt adored. The way his hands will grip her and his nose will caress her throat, the energy coming off him was like waves of fire, she sucked it up easily and she kissed him.

The part of her mind that was shouting that it was Sasuke, the teme, her rival shut up after a moment and the answer to her question was found. She released him to catch her breath, holding his face in between her fingers to make him look down at her. Red eyes clashed with blue and she could not help it.

" _marry me_ " she asked, confidently.

Sasuke`s eyes widened slightly and he snorted softly before hugging her back. He kissed her and whispered before her lips. " _only you would defy even this rule_."

Naruto had gone through everything in her life, blazing her way through a storm trying to hold her down at every corner. She had never been one for tradition, spontaneity was her signature and seriously, if it was up to the bastard, he probably would have taken another three years before proposing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, they always make me happy. A new chapter for you. hope you will like it.

if there are mistakes, i apologize for them. english is not my primary language.

Sakura held the newborn in her arms as she made her way towards the bed Naruto was resting on. Her blue eyes bright this time around and a big smile on her lips. This labor went extremely well as compared to the first one since it barely lasted six hours but that was not the object of her dazzled expression. She looked at Naruto making grabbing motion at her and Sasuke that sat close to the bed, massaging his right hand softly. She gulped air before she put the child in her mother`s arms. She looked again at the parents and settled her eyes on the little creature and her mouth hung agape again.

This was really not possible. Naruto and Sasuke looked down upon their calm baby, their eyes widened and their smile-at least in Naruto`s case- got stuck before it could form on their lips.

Sakura never thought that she would ever say this, at least not to Sasuke, the heartthrob of the village, that was so sexy and handsome and… she was getting off track.

"I…" started Sakura. "I… agree that you both are really… stunning… but that child is simply… too gorgeous to have been made by you too." She finished slowly, cowering behind her writing board at Sasuke's glare.

"she is our daughter."

"yes…sure" she said, turning around to hightail it out of there. "I will be back in a few…you both … euh… take your time." And she was gone.

Naruto peered at the porcelain skin, the soft black hair surrounding a little chubby face and pouting pink lips. The baby was surreal. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the only word that left his lips in his awestruck state was:

"Tenshi…"

` _well_ ` she thought, chuckling softly as she looked down on the baby. ` _there goes the new name of the child_. ` She had never really like the previous one anyway. _Sarada_ was just too dull for any of her children. Geez, Sasuke`s creative mind seemed to be working only in the bed room.

"welcome to the family, little Tenshi-chan." And she smiled lovingly at the child, whose eyes opened slightly to show red orbs with a spinning tomoe for a second before turning blue. The baby blinked, yawned and slept peacefully.

"I don't want to hear anything" was all Naruto said.

Sasuke was a very intelligent man, he just nodded and resumed nursing his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you all for the review, they give me the will to continue with this story.

i am not really good in japanese but Tenshi means angel. it is true that i have not heard of someone named like that but i think it`s a name that would fit a child naruto has given birth to. she is too bright and hyperactive to give a boring and common name i guess. if you have proposition of names for the boys, they are welcomed ^^.

* * *

The first memory of 10 months old Uzumaki Uchiha Tenshi was her mother`s beautiful smile. It was a blurry image but still, it was like the sun had risen over the mountains for her. A dazzling smile that was directed straight at her. She surely had fallen in love that day.

She continued to walk slowly, using the wall as her support to reach the kitchen where she could hear her mommy`s beautiful voice. Walking was something quite difficult. It felt like, her little feet could not carry her at all but just to have `that` smile again only for herself, she could endure. She heard her two older brothers approaching behind her and in her rush to get to her mother first, she did not even realize that she had left the wall and was walking by herself.

Naruto turned when she heard soft steps and gasped softly, going down on her knees with some difficulties due to her enlarging tummy, she opened her arms and smiled at her little princess, making encouraging motions.

Each accomplishment of her babies was making her so happy, she wanted to be there at every moment of their development. She received Tenshi in her arms with a victorious laugh, and lifting the little girl up, she kissed her on both cheeks and smiled again, barely noticing that her child`s Sharingan had turned on for a brief instant.

"my baby is walking. Mommy is so proud."

The angel of Konoha laughed, and rested her head on her beloved mother`s shoulder, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Now, she had a new picture in her mind to replace the previous blurred one. This one was very clear and she will cherish it. Caressing Naruto`s twinkling blue eyes in her mind, the little dimples that formed on both side of her cheeks and that majestic smile directed at her, Uchiha Tenshi decided that, her father had really lucked out. He surely had saved a king in another life to marry a kind, funny, loving and gorgeous woman as her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and for following this story. i have a couple of chapters that were already typed left; so, soon, the updates won`t be this regular unfortunately. but let`s worry about that later. new chapter! the longest so far. hope you like it.

Sakura strolled through the village, a basket under her arm and enjoying the beautiful weather. It was a cool autumn day and the breeze felt nice if not a little bit chilly. She looked around and enjoyed watching the lively streets full of playing children. Today was father-children bonding in her home so she left Lee with their two kids, ignoring her babies supplicating and frightened eyes as he started on the springtime of youth and yadda yadda. They had grown up so fast, she could not believe that her youngest was turning two very soon.

Well, enough delaying! she took the path leaving the center of the village and walked through some deserted alleyways to reach the gates of the Uchiha district. It had been renovated and most of the place had been put up for rent. People were still scared because of apparently ghost stories and a vengeful spirit roaming around. She rolled her eyes, civilians mind could be quite creative sometimes.

She reached the clan head mansion and just swiped her bloodied finger on the security seal to get access. She looked at the garden and stopped herself from laughing when she saw how neglected it still was. Naruto had sworn that she would take care of it after the birth and Sakura had just shut her mouth and decided to let her friend learn the way she had always been best at: through experience.

She knocked on the door and waited for some minutes before it was opened to let some sunlight light the entrance.

"hey Sakura-chan." Naruto looked tiredly at her, before letting her enter.

Sakura smiled and took into her friend appearance. Naruto was wearing a dress shirt, the first three buttons undone to show a great deal of her cleavage, with shorts underneath. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that fell up to her knees. There were big, dark circles around her eyes and she could imagine her red shot eyes.

"how… is child rearing?" she just could not pass this opportunity, this was too funny to overlook. She had not been different from Naruto when she had Keitarou-her first- and she could imagine how difficult it was with two.

"it`s absolutely horrible Sakura-chan" she whined. "they cry every single hour, it`s as if they don't need to sleep. They want to eat, to be changed, to be held." She took a seat and let her head bang on the table. " and diapers duty is terrible" she finished with a disgusted face.

Sakura just laughed and put down the basket on the table, patting her softly on the back.

"now now, don't worry, it will pass soon enough. Look I brought ramen."

Naruto`s head snapped up so fast she heard a crack. she snatched a bowl, chopsticks and after pulling up the lid, she inhaled so deeply that tears came to her eyes. She turned glassy eyes to her friends and she would have jumped on her if she was not holding the great ramen-Sama.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Turning her head toward the stairs, she let out a small shout. "teme, lunch is served."

It had been months since she had had some. They banned her from limiting her diet to it because apparently, fetus needed more than ramen to grow, who knew? She had wondered.

A minute later, two Sasuke came down the stairs dressed in black sweat pants and shirt, each holding a week-old infant.

"the bastard is a vampire I tell you." Was what Naruto said when Sasuke reached them, looking as good as ever. "he is tired, but it doesn't even show on his looks." jealousy tinted her voice.

He dropped the kids in Sakura arms, dispelled the clone and sat down at the kitchen table to eat, albeit slowly as compared to Naruto.

The simple fact that Sasuke would eat ramen without complaining was proof of how tired he was. She looked down at the two new additions to the Uchiha family. They were still so tiny but they were coming along nicely. Black hair and dark irises. Honestly, she would have thrown at fit if she had been Naruto, the boys didn't look anything like her. It was all Sasuke in there, from the skin tone, to the pouting mouth. At least they were extremely cute.

She lifted her head back up to see that Naruto had finished eating her third bowl, and was downing a glass of water. She let out a satisfied sigh and stoop up, making the chair rattle the floor behind her.

"bastard, I am going back to bed, you take the first watch."

Sakura only shook her head at those two, only them would refer to this with mission terms. She almost laughed at seeing Sasuke`s baffled expression.

"first watch was hours ago, I took care of them the whole night" he gritted through his teeth, glaring hotly at her.

"and you suck at it! they cried nonstop, preventing me from sleeping. Not to mention that you would wake me up when they were hungry." She finished, returning the glare ten folds.

"but you are breastfeeding. And… and I don't care, I need to sleep too…"

"you are not the one that had to carry them for a whole nine months, let them play trampoline on your bladder and have to push them out of a hole the size of…"

"fine!" he cut her off. Standing, nodding his head at Sakura before taking back his children and going up stairs with them.

Naruto smiled back at her, proudly, albeit tiredly.

"and this is how to make your husband do everything for you, Uzumaki style."

"it seems so." She replied, not surprised anymore. "I never took Sasuke for a prude."

"well, he can`t be perfect everywhere, right? That would be too creepy."

Rai and Ryuji Uzumaki Uchiha were officially seven days old. Kami have mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

and back to short chapters! hope you enjoy it. once again, thanks for the reviews, i still thirst for more.

* * *

Sasuke`s hands caressed softly Naruto`s skin. He bent down to kiss her lips and felt her respond, although asleep. The view was great from where he was standing and he just could not help it.

"dobe?" he called. Letting his fingers run along the smooth curve of her hip, going underneath the waistband of the blue pajamas shorts.

"hmmm?" she half opened an eye and observed him. Sasuke`s expectant expression and smirk made her turn and present her back to him.

"NO!" she said with finality. Trying to go back to sleep. It was his night to watch the kids, she needed to rest because she will be taking over as soon as the sun rise.

"it`s already been two months." He continued slowly, his voice heavy with lust, his fingers cupping one full breast. "Sakura said that it will be okay after this period of time".

Naruto didn't mind him. If she had to choose between sleep and mind-blowing sex, at this point, sleep was the most important thing in her life. Even more than ramen.

"the babies are sleeping." He continued.

Sasuke did not get discouraged. He let his mouth kiss her exposed neck and shoulder, softly continuing his ministrations on her chest. He knew that she just could not sleep in this state and he was rewarded when she exploded barely one minute later.

"fine bastard! fine!" She grunted. "tomorrow! I will take care of your needs tomorrow! Sheesh, you are such a pervert. Now let me sleep."

Sasuke kissed her softly. "I love you" he purred, knowing full well that she had heard it.

"yeah, me too." She murmured, slipping into unconsciousness almost instantly.

Sasuke turned off the lamp, a smug expression decorating his face and a smirk pulling at his lips. When it came to _these_ games, he was always the winner in the couple.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

i haven`t thought that far about this story, maybe the rating will change? let`s wait and see where my imagination takes us. a small chapter, hope you like it. thanks for the reviews, they encourage me a lot ^^.

* * *

Naruto had just put Rai and Ryuji to bed and made her way to their bedroom. She opened the door to see her husband seated on the bed, and not asleep as she would usually find him. Sasuke was not even dressed for crying out loud, only a towel tied around his waist.

She let her eyes take into the finely chiseled chest and the six packs below them, if there was one thing Sasuke wasn't, it was ugly; he was just unbelievably handsome. She sighed, remembering that by the end of the week, she will have to resume her function as the Hokage.

"one round bastard!" she said lifting up one finger to show him that she meant it. It was always best to put ground rules with him. She was tired already. "not more than that."

Sasuke smirked and opened his arms, letting her sit on his lap. He pressed on the back of her neck to kiss her, letting his tongue play with hers and biting softly on her lower lip. His other hand finding the braid she had been wearing her hair into and undoing it. A river of gold spilled on his fingers and all around them. Man, he had never seen more beautiful hair than Naruto`s, it was just gorgeous.

"you know that you always ask for more, or do you want to admit that I have the greater stamina among us both?"

His smirk turned into a small smile when he saw the fire that was light in her eyes. Basically shouting ` _hell No`_

"that`s what I thought."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. some reviews were actually pretty funny and made my day. and a new chapter for you guys. this scene was inspired a little by one sooo cute sasunaru i read quite some times ago. hope you enjoy ^^. good luck for your exams to those writing, we are all in the same shoes i guess.

i am actually unsure about the rating of this one. the scenes are not explicit and the language is not crude. well, i will let you guys be the judges of that.

* * *

Naruto ran for her life. She could not understand how a simple make out session had degenerated into this. She jumped the whole staircase and landed on the floor below, taking off toward the living room and hopefully the door. The rule was no ninjutsu used in the house apart from shadow clones and considering that she is the one that has designed the punishment seals, she really did not want to be shocked. That stupid bastard! Just what was wrong with him? She had barely finished wondering about it that Sasuke slammed into her from behind, making her fall on the-luckily- carpeted floor of the living room with a girlish shriek.

"teme!" Naruto grunted, trying to free herself from his grip. Cursing whoever came out with that `no ninja technique in the house rule`.

"you lost… dobe" Sasuke's voice was sinfully sexy but she was not about to give up without trying everything in her arsenal.

"bastard, we did it all night" she whined, wiggling underneath him as his hands lifted her shirt, hooking a finger in her panties. Today of all days, she had to forsake shorts.

"damn it Sasuke! Why are you always so horny?" since complaining did not work, she tried bargaining, it usually worked, right? "listen, tonight ok? I mean, we stopped less than four hours ago. Let me at least make breakfast and… and…"

Sasuke had slammed home and all words were lost. She glared weakly at him and he smirked, he bent close to her and blew some air on her ear. "let`s make a deal." He proposed, knowing full well that she surely understood only a word out of two of what he was saying.

"wh… what?"

And now was the time to nail the lid on the coffin. "if you ride me…" Sasuke started slowly, his voice so thick that she blushed like a schoolgirl. "I will take you out for ramen tonight."

Well, never let it be said that Naruto`s pride could not be bought. In a second, the positions were switched, with his wife straddling his waist. Naruto grinned down at him ferally. "unlimited?" she asked.

"unlimited" he agreed with finality, smirking for all he was worth.


	9. Chapter 9

new chaper! the reviews really made me laugh this time around. there was lot of sacasm. i know the chapters are short, if i can, i will make them longer... maybe...evenually. as for the rating... better not to answer. hope ou enjoy^^

thanks for reviewing and adding this story as favorite.

* * *

Sakura took into the Hokage's office, not that she did not already know the layout of the place but she was quite bored so she observed all around her. From the little stack of paperwork left for Naruto to finish her day-that`s if the secretary did not bring more- to the little corner where a sleeping mat was spread and the twins were enjoying their nap. She walked closer to the bathroom door and took in Naruto expertly changing Tenshi-Chan's diaper.

"so…" she drawled in a low tone. Having caught Naruto`s attention, she continued. "Sasuke is back on the couch."

Naruto just made a hummed sound as agreement as she left the room and went to put the almost sleeping baby in a baby cot near her chair.

"I take it that he managed to score… again." Sakura finished, sighing. These two will surely have enough kids to repopulate the Uchiha clan before fifteen years.

"it seems so." Naruto said, a bland smile on her lips as she lifted her T-shirt and presented her tummy to Sakura.

Her glowing green hand came into contact with it, probing around to find something unusual when she received back an echo.

"definitely." She said, letting her hand fall. "come tomorrow to the hospital, we will run all the test."

Naruto nodded with a thoughtful expression. Sakura could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"just what are you thinking about?" she asked warily. Naruto`s genius streaks were always dangerous for someone.

Her friend looked her in the yes, her Hokage's expression in place as she said very clearly: "I think it`s time to create a seal that allows men to carry babies. The bastard will be the first I will test it upon."

"huh… sure" Sakura deadpanned. Whatever will happen, she wasn't aware, she did not want to know. That was just a bit above what her mind could support so she deleted that sentence from her memory. Naruto could be crazy sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone! a new chapter for you, athough short! sorry about the length, it makes it easier to write them.

did Naruto intend to have sasuke carry someone else kids? nahh, she really doesn`t like sharing so i guess it will come again to fuinjutsu somehow!

hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Konoha`s council cried bitter tears at the latest news: the Hokage was pregnant… again. They had planned it so well from the beginning, they actually wondered where it went wrong. Maybe the mistake was to plan anything concerning the most unpredictable ninja of all five nations? They just sighed painfully. They had thought that they could give her the hat during her first pregnancy, hoping that she would focus on her job after her maternity leave but that was neglecting the husband in the equation it seemed.

Thank Kami that there was peace, if they were to be attacked, considering her state, she wouldn't have been able to defend the village. In three years that she had been the leader, she had actually spent less than a year and half in her office. They cried again. And the work was befalling them. They would never underestimate the paperwork that all the Hokages have complained about. Meanwhile, there was no way to retaliate and make the one at fault pay for that because she will always come to the meetings with her youngest. It had to be a Genjutsu because that child could not be human, she would give a gummy smile-one of her mother`s- and all anger and resentment will vanish.

"Tenshi-chan, say bye-bye to the oji-san and oba-chan" Naruto said, waving the little girl`s hand, cooing softly when she smiled.

"bye-bye Tenshi-chama" and they will all go cross eyed and gaga at seeing the angel`s face light up at the attention she was receiving. Babbling some more and showing off for her fans.

It will be minutes after the Hokage left that they will realize that the goals of the meeting have not been attained and that Hokage-Sama had once again left most of the paperwork for them to share among themselves.

"what a drag." Shikamaru drawled, sprawling on the table to get some sleep.

"damn you Naruto" Ino gritted through her teeth. She glared at Shouji that kept munching on his chips.

"Tenshi-chan is just too precious. I am one lucky godmother." An enamored Hinata said, her hand still waving at the nonexistent baby.

The tower of paperwork finally did tip over and fall on them. They all sighed in exhaustion. The Hokage was really a sadist.


	11. Chapter 11

and a new chapter! thank you for adding this story as favorite and for the reviews.

i thought about who would take over the hokage`s seat too, but i think, tsunade would have fled the village to go and continue with her gamble habits surely. and also it is peace time, so it is not really a big deal and the council is mostly made of the konoha 12 that have replaced their parents after the war and that are more susceptible to be charmed by naruto ^^. so tsunade is surely at the... let`s say... land of sake...

* * *

There was something that had picked the interest of Kurama. He was actually enjoying lazing around in Naruto`s seal. Not that it still could be called a seal since it had been opened eons ago by the knucklehead to prove that she trusted him. The place had been modified by him and was now representing a beautiful meadow in which he had his own cave, big enough to house him when he wanted. But sometimes, he will be hit by some kind of nostalgia and would revert it back to the sewer that was Naruto`s former mindscape. Doing so also helped him read the mood of the young woman and see if he should intervene to cheer her up a little.

It was during one of those moment that he noticed something. It was tiny and he could not even see it but he knew that something was different. He observed all around and he somehow felt the small chakra building up in the walls of his sewer.

 **"** **how interesting!"** was all he could think about. He stayed there and observed through a membrane like screen, the latest pregnancy of his host unfolds.

The tiny creatures-because they were two- changed from pea size to peanut, growing a little bigger every day. When twin set of hearts started to beat, he grumbled in annoyance at first at their strength before calming down. It made quite a nice lullaby and he now had something to kill time. Maybe he should ask the kit to design a seal that would help him get out to stretch his legs from time to time? And maybe to observe the cubs as they are growing up?

 **"** **hmmm, that would be nice."**

He laid back his head on his front paws and watched the hands and feet moving, little mouth opening and closing and them moving as if looking for a better position. Sometimes, they would face each other, put their hands against the other`s or kiss as it happened once.

Kurama was content for now, it provided a nice distraction.

 ** _Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump…_**

* * *

 _`Something was not right`_ was all he could think about. Observing the membrane, he turned to the other side, trying to locate the source of the disturbance but nothing. Maybe something was wrong with the village?

 **"** **brat! Come."**

Naruto appeared barely a second later. A big goofy smile on her lips. She raised her fist to greet him when she noticed his solemn expression. She sobered quickly.

"Kurama? What is wrong?" she asked softly.

Her friend`s eye did not move, at all. It kept being fixated on her. She wondered what he was looking at. Following his gaze, it fell on her five months old baby bump. She was about to smile when she saw the sewer ground turn red.

 **"** **kit."** The urgency and the panic in his voice made her realize that the red on the floor was blood and that the blood was flowing down her thighs. Everything made sense to Kurama now, he looked to his left and saw the embryos moving frantically, as if suffocating.

She felt excruciating pain and slammed back in her body.

"cat!" she screamed. Her ANBU appeared instantly, taking her and in a shunshin, they disappeared. A large growing stain left on the orange carpet of the Hokage's office.


	12. Chapter 12

this chapter seems rushed i know. i could have developped a bit but there is really no time TT. as for the mistakes, sorry about them, english is not my primary language so i might not even notice some.

as for why they don`t hire genins to watch over their kkids, there is nothing more important than family for naruto and sasuke; and only one of both is available at a given time. when sasuke is present, naruto needs to work so she only makes up for that when he is on mision. that way, although it might be tiring for naruto to take care of them along with her hokage duties, she gets to spend some times with them.

thanks for the reviews and the favorites etc... hope you enjoy, i gotta go! jia ne

* * *

This was absolutely not what Sasuke had thought he would find when he would get home. He had dismissed his ANBU team as soon as they set foot in the village to go and rest while he gave a brief report to the Hokage. After three months, he was finally coming home. He sighed behind his mask and sped up. He could not wait to see his family.

Not Shikamaru behind the Hokage desk, a grim expression on his face as he briefed him about what happened. Not his kids crying faces, asking him where he had been and _what is wrong with mommy_?

But nothing had and will ever prepare him to what he saw when he opened the highly-sterilized room and stepped in. Naruto sat straight on a chair, close to an incubator. She had turned her puffy eyes briefly towards him, her sky-blue eyes lifeless and dull; dark circles surrounding them. He had stepped closer, taking in her wasted body. All baby fat lost in such a short time, her clavicles so prominent.

Her gaze was fixated on the transparent glass, watching keenly, as if expecting something. She had not even talked to him, nor acknowledge his presence. He really did not want to see them, if they were going to die, he didn't want to commit them to memory. But he owed it to Naruto, he had greeted all his children for the first time with his Sharingan activated, to engrave them in his memory. Saying that he will not look at them will be letting Naruto carry this burden alone. Sasuke Uchiha was a lot of things, but not a coward. He turned Sharingan eyes towards the glass, imprinting in his mind the first view of his four days old newborns.

They were tiny. With too much tubes and wires attached to them. He had thought all the others were, but this was even more than what he had ever seen. He knew babies were small, but even for premature, it was too much. The diaper that they had on were so big that they were reaching their chest. Their skin tone was blue, just like someone who has been bleeding and could not get enough oxygen in their body or whose lungs were so damaged they could not even breath properly.

They had soft, sparse whips of blonde hair on their head, so fine it seemed bald. He could recognize his facial features, his mother`s nose and chin and Naruto`s long lashes.

They were beautiful.

Sasuke breathed out, not knowing that he had stopped taking air in. He took a seat near his wife, his hand finding hers and squeezing strongly.

"they are a perfect mix." He whispered softly, as if afraid of waking them up.

"it`s _my_ fault." Naruto murmured. "I am sorry Sasuke." Big, fat tears ran down her cheeks. "I _should_ have rested enough, I _should_ have taken more healthy food, I…" sobs wrecked her body and he let her continue. Naruto was blaming herself, she had to let it out. "I _don't know_ what I did wrong. I _don't know_ what else I could have done."

Raising haunted blue eyes towards him, she choked out: "tell me that it`s not my fault. I would not survive if I have killed my own children."

"I can`t sleep … anymore. I had a dream you know? When I dozed off a little. Mom and dad were there, holding each a tiny infant." Naruto`s shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. "they started crying and I reached out, but... but… I went through them and they kept walking as if I wasn't there." She choked a sob. "I can`t sleep Sasuke… I feel like they are waiting for one moment of inattention to leave… I just can`t let them go!."

Sasuke held her, as if she was a fine piece of glass that could break easily. Shushing her and murmuring in her ear. "It`s not your fault" "I should have been there to support you." "we will get through this." "let`s be strong together Naruto." "Tsunade will be there soon." "I love you."

Sakura had said that their lungs were too underdeveloped. What maintained them alive was the surcharge of chakra that Kurama had infused in them at the last minute. She said she did not know what to do, and Tsunade had been informed, she was coming. They should all hold on and wait for her. Naruto had wanted to feel as bad as them, but she rose from the surgery as if nothing had happened to her, in a few hours, the incision had disappeared and even a scar was not left. Why? Why? The chakra was dissipating. Her children were going to die, without even letting her hear their first cry.

 _"_ _baa-chan, don't be late. Please. I beg of you"_

In the wee hours of the morning, the door opened. Tsunade entered, confident strides and exulting this same power Naruto had awed at when she first met her. she patted her on the head, smiled at her and told her that everything will be okay.

"there is a 51% chances that it succeeds. Everything will be alright." She turned to Sasuke that was barely holding himself up due to exhaustion -he had not really had the luxury of sleeping well during his mission-. "sleep, and when you wake up, they will be exercising their lungs."

They dragged the incubator out, and the door closed behind them.

It was opened briefly by one Rai Uchiha, peering inside before pulling in his brother. They were holding their sister`s hand and cautiously walking towards them. Sasuke wondered about Naruto`s reaction when she surprised him again. she slid on the ground, opening her arms in which they barreled.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She cried, hugging them with all her strength. "I missed you, I love you."

He saw his eldest peer above his mother`s shoulder and mouth: "thank you, Tou-san."

He snorted before joining the family hug. Knocking softly on Rai`s forehead with his index and middle finger, enjoying the widened eyes and the flushed cheeks that followed along with the annoyed pout.

Tsunade came out of the theater in a rolling chair, exhausted. And proceeded to sleep for a good three days. It came as no surprise that when Naruto saw the rosy complexion of her children a day later and got confirmed that they would make a complete recovery, she named the little boy Kurama and little girl Tsunade.

Welcome to the Uzumaki Uchiha family, Kurama and Tsunade.


	13. Chapter 13

and a new chapter! hope you like it.

I have no idea on when the Uchiha massacre occurred but for the sake of the story, let`s say it was somewhere around end February.

In this fic, Sasuke doesn't have the Rinnegan, only two Mangekyo Sharingan. I don't know for you, but Sharingan eyes look really really appealing to me.

So in this story, Sasuke`s hairstyle is the same as teen Sasuke. Because he was much handsome that way, yes!

* * *

There was a special day Sasuke had always spent alone. Just between the snowless winter of Konoha and spring. A day that had put the foundations of his life and almost cost him his future. When he was still in the village, he would avoid all type of interactions. When he went to Orochimaru, he will lock himself in his room. When he was with Taka, he will walk away for a day. During his journey after the war, he would stop for a while. He had never actually done anything during those days. At the beginning, he hurt and to keep the façade and pretend to be strong, he had hidden all those feelings behind hatred. Yes, the first few years after the massacre, he kept brewing dark emotions and imagining the day he would kill Itachi.

After the death of his brother, and accomplishment of his revenge and finally with the knowledge of the truth, he had felt hollow, sad and again, he hid all of that behind anger, redirected this time to Konoha. He had wanted to be strong so bad, burying deep down emotions that would make him seem human, and hence vulnerable.

After the war, after everything was said and done, he felt sorrow and regret. And he really would not have minded spending this day too by himself, brooding in a dark corner, but for the first time, his routine was broken.

His eyes focused on Naruto`s back as she walked slightly in front of him, holding his hand and dragging him as if he were a child. Her long hair pulled in a high ponytail that would have otherwise hidden the clan symbol on her back if he had not asked for it to be put on the front pans of the kimono. The black color looked good on her too but it was such a dull color for his vibrant wife. His eyes focused on the road again, the pavement giving way beneath their feet as they walked the distance slowly, going to the other side of the Uchiha district.

They finally reached the gates and jumped over them as they noticed that they were rusty and needed fixing. This was the Uchiha clan cemetery.

They walked straight in the small forest, crushing grass and herbs beneath their feet. They reached the other side of the woods and in front of them, small tombstones could be seen, spreading all over the prairie, surrounded by long herbs caressing them. those were the graves of hundreds of Uchiha before the massacre, all those who died that night, could not be buried, being so numerous. So, they were burned, their ashes spread in the wind. All that remained of them was a memorial stone filled with names from bottom to top, on both sides, standing proudly in front of them.

Naruto`s hand felt warm in his but his whole body was still frozen. He had forgotten the pain for a second, and he was grieving so deep inside him.

Her petite hand slept out of his fingers and he could not help but look in her direction, seeing her advancing up to the edge of the hill, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"ohayou mina-san" she screamed, startling Sasuke. "I am Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's wife." She bowed in front them. "nice to meet you."

Sasuke couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips, at least, at the beginning of her speech.

"don`t worry about the teme anymore." She continued. Luckily, they were too far from civilization or else, she would have scared poor villagers. "he can`t cook to save his life but that`s why I am here. He grew tall too, you know? Not the midget I got to know at the academy."

A tick mark appeared above his brow. "dobe" he grumbled.

"it`s so very annoying to always look up to him but well, at least he is pretty." You could hear laughter in her voice, she even turned and flashed him a big smile before continuing. "he is not alone, and he is always sticking to me. You know he will sometimes follow me even to the bathroom and… "

Sasuke`s dark thoughts came to a stop. What the hell was she screaming? He made a sweep of the area with his chakra and felt a couple of ANBU hidden here and there, surely attracted by the loud voice.

He hurried to Naruto`s side and slapped his hand against his mouth. "dobe." He gritted through his teeth, a light pink coloring his cheeks. "shut up!"

"why?" She asked, feigning innocence, her bright blue eyes shining with mischief. "I was about to tell them that you were a pervert. You know that time during our honeymoon where you asked me to hmmphphmmh"

"there are people around." He said urgently. "stop shouting our… private life all over the roofs.

"you are such a prude!" she laughed as he let go of her mouth. She walked towards a big tree. It had some flower buds but they were not opened yet. Spring will soon be there.

She unsealed a large white sheet that she spread and unsealed four large bento boxes, filled with warm food. She sat down and beckoned him over. "come and eat teme, it will get cold"

A thought crossed Sasuke`s mind as he saw his beautiful wife seated there and as he munched on a tomato slice, he could not help but confirm it. ` _I will never give Naruto up for anything in this world… not even to have my whole family back._ `

He came to his senses, noticing Naruto seating right in front of him. Her legs folded neatly beneath her. She beamed at him.

"next year…" she started, a small hand landing softly on her abdomen. "we will not be the only two Uchiha to come here."

Sasuke`s thoughts crashed in his head and every activity stopped, shown by his chopsticks that fell from his limp hand. His eyes widened.

Naruto laughed and held his side bangs, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I knew you would react this way." She continued with a soft smile.

Only her would announced that she was pregnant on such a day. Sasuke would actually never forget this day, but for another different reason now, a much happier one. He will soon become a father.

Hidden by the beautiful golden river that was Naruto`s hair, Sasuke cried.


	14. Chapter 14

ohayou mina-san! finally done with those blasted exams! just a little chapter for you. hope you enjoy.

Sasuke Uchiha was a patient man…

Scratch that.

Sasuke Uchiha did not have that much patience anymore. His left eyebrow twitched repeatedly as he looked at the infants that were not even paying attention to him, despite all the groans. He gnashed his teeth as he took in the state of the kitchen, covered with orange mashed food. He would have believed that they didn`t like it if he had not witnessed with his own two Sharingan eyes how delighted they looked the day Naruto fed them spoonful of the mixtures; and if he did not remember how dutifully they had cleaned their bowls. Said bowls were on the floor and the high chair, table and they themselves were completely covered by it.

Ryuji threw some food at him and they both glared when he dodged. He didn't really want to believe it but everything pointed in that direction: they didn't like him much. He sighed and came closer, allowing Rai to smear mashed carrots on his shirt. The seven months old beamed at him and even laughed. His features softened a little and he picked them up. It was time for a bath. Again. Two hours after he gave them the first one.

Dutifully dressing them in light orange onesies because if not, Naruto would kill him – she was actually quite bitter about the fact that they both didn't resemble her one bit -. And you know the saying, happy wife, happy house. Although it was a little bit different now. Happy wife, happy twins' kids and happy house. Because his sons would get revenge for their mother when he would upset her and cry all night long, preventing night activities that usually helped solved ninety five percent of their conjugal problems.

He tried to lay Rai down for the night. They were clean, fed and his brother had dozed off a few minutes ago. The baby held his hair in his chubby little hands, pulling and smiling at him when he winced softly. The little boy fought against sleep and Sasuke could not help but smile at seeing him. This was his heir, the first born of a new generation. No matter what, Sasuke was a proud father.

He kissed the child`s forehead, passing his long and slim fingers in the soft black baby hair, the later looking at him sleepily as he bent down to lay him by his brother.

"you don't need to be strong now, your mother and I are there to protect you until you can."

The child looked at him weirdly before yawning adorably, holding a little longer his index finger in his tiny hand and scrunching his face-that facial expression was definitely from his mother-.

"chi…chi…" he mumbled uncertainly, at the brink of sleep and he finally succumbed.

Sasuke`s eyes widened and unconsciously, his Sharingan turned on, taking into the view as if to mark the moment. Did he hear it right? Those two have been shouting `mommy` for almost three weeks and he had despaired at them ever calling him.

He stayed frozen there for Kami knows how long before soft arms wrapped around him from behind. Naruto leaned on his back, her wet hair dripping on the soft carpet. He had not seen her throughout the whole day. She had been too busy organizing the next Chuunin exams these days.

"he called me chichi." Was all he said, turning slightly towards her and taking into her proud smile.

"they both love you." She whispered as not to wake them up. "they are just too proud, Uchiha genes and all." She snickered. "good thing that it`s turning against you."

He bent to lay a soft kiss on her lips. "they are just hopelessly in love with their mommy"

Naruto reciprocated, leaning on him even more. He broke the kiss. " and who am I to blame them? I am also hopelessly in love with her.


	15. Chapter 15

ohayou mina-san! these were supposed to be two chapters but i will post them as one since i don`t know when i will update. thank you for adding this story as favorite and for reviewing. i might not reply to the reviews but i take them all into consideration and try to work on the ideas that are being proposed.

-i will change the rating seems it was mislabelled i guess

-i love madrigal-in-training fics: mostly thread of fate (blush with heart in her eyes)

hope you enjoy! jia ne!

* * *

Sasuke steadied Naruto`s hips on his, if she kept moving, he really would not last long. He looked at the candles making her tanned body shine under their glow. He could see very long eyelashes fanning on her cheeks as she nibbled on one nipple. She looked up to him, pulling gently what she had in her mouth in between her teeth.

"bastard, will you really let me do all the work?" she shifted a little lower. "I don't mind knocking your ego down a peck." And there it was again, that Cheshire cat grin.

He gritted his teeth as she blew softly on his hard on. He really should have known that Naruto had learned a thing or two from her godfather during their trip. He wasn't even aware before some minutes ago that she had written some of those orange covered books.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, in Sasuke's journey to revenge, there had never been time for girls and teenage body needs. He had not even thought about it, no wonder people called him asexual. All that just to say: it was his first time and Naruto was actually thrilled. She liked the fact that they would share all of their first time together.

But it`s not because it was the truth that he voiced it out, and playing the hard to get and the expert in front of the only woman who could read every single one of his expressions was maybe not the smartest thing to do. Naruto got him by the balls in the palm of her hands. Quite literal…

' _oohh'_ that was what Sasuke shouted in his mind. The outside manifestation of that moan was only groaning. He raised his head a little to look at his new wife. Sasuke`s Sharingan went on-he will wonder later why it always went on whenever he looked at Naruto- and he saw her swallowing him in her mouth inches after inches until he had fully disappeared. That might easily be the hottest thing he had ever seen. His mind blanked and considering Naruto`s victorious shout and proud laughter, he had not even lasted five minutes in the game.

He covered his face with his arm, shame bubbling inside him. "someone just kills me now."

* * *

Naruto remembered the shy husband she had married and longed for him once more. Sasuke had been shy only for a few hours, a meager 3 hours. During which she had trampled on his pride and mocked his inexperienced. She had only played a little according to herself, it wasn't every day you would meet something the teme wasn't good at. They did not even go all the way since he just couldn't keep it up after three rounds so they decided to go out and visit the town they were spending their honeymoon in. Naruto wasn't in the hurry, they will get to make love at one point during the week, so it wasn't actually a big deal. The land of noodles was every bit what she had ever dreamed about. Every step you would take, noodles were being cooked, from yakisoba to ramen. And they all could rivaled with Ichiraku `s ramen. It was normal considering that the old man originated from this place. She tasted everything, this was paradise.

She hooked her fingers in Sasuke's, hiding a smile at seeing his flustered expression and the light blush still on his cheeks. He was surely thinking how he had shamed his ancestors or something like that -which actually was accurate - as she dragged him, she really didn't notice the smirk and the devious expression that crossed his face after something caught his eyes.

Naruto had ideas on what to expect during foreplay, I mean, she wrote an icha icha but nothing prepared her for THIS. Sasuke had asked for revenge, and a competition lover such as herself couldn't actually say no, so she agreed to everything to make it fair to him that didn't know much: from the clothe concealing her vision, to the 'no chakra' rule, to the handcuffs tying her hands on the head of the bed. She thought that he didn't want her to mock him as he will be trying to touch her.

That was before his fingers started to play on her skin. Naruto realized that he should have made a clone during their outing to learn all of this because of course there were ninjas techniques to make sex mind-blowing.

Let`s just say, at the end of the day, they still had not done the deed. But this time, it was a blushing Naruto that was slapping his hands away. ' _I think that I have awaken a monster'_

Naruto would forever remember that it was that day that Sasuke actually became a pervert. Because he just couldn't do anything half assed, he studied the thing religiously. And it became the only hobby that he found, to make her blush like a teenager every day of their marriage and also let`s face it: Savior of the world, sage of six paths, friends of Bijuus, Toad Sage, and later Hokage of Konoha, she really needed something that will prevent her from getting a big head and what better way than to forever beat her at the same game?

Sasuke kissed her shoulder, his hands playing with blonde curls on her pubis.

"dobe…" he smiled. This was so much fun. "we still don't know who won." He whispered in her ear huskily. The hair at the back of her neck stood. "it`s a draw."

He inserted one finger slowly in her. Naruto`s eyes widened and she hid her face in the pillow, letting it swallow whatever noise she had made.

Sasuke`s broad frame pressed heavily on her back, his lips searching hers as his fingers debauched her. "for now" she tensed and he smirked, glowing Sharingan spinning lazily.


	16. Chapter 16

ohayou mina-san! it took long enough to get back to this fic. a new chapter just for you! hope you like it.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were worried. It had been a month since Tsunade and Kurama were born and have been treated. They were growing nicely in their warm incubator with their family visiting every day. There had not been any other incident and Sakura was certain that they would make a fine recovery. Tsunade was still suffering from chakra exhaustion but she was better and could walk around by herself without any help now.

They explained to them the procedure and how amazing it was for someone to even be able to perform it. Thank Kami that Tsunade had quite large chakra reserves. It seems that it required the finest chakra control ever, to make a thread as fine as silk and let it encircle each and every alveolus in the lung, making the cells grow faster to a point where it won`t be life threatening anymore. Naruto for once understood the medical jargon and couldn't help the gratitude that had swollen through her heart. But one little problem remained…

Naruto hummed quietly as she let the little boy hold her index finger through the hole. He calmed down slightly and went back to sleep.

They still had not opened their eyes. There had been speculations, from some, they were born blind: the chakra from the nine tails having damaged their eyes somehow since every test seemed normal. They will wake up, cry, be fed, changed and even touched by foreign hands but they will still not look, as if afraid of the light.

She massaged her scalp with one hand and poked her little girl slightly on the cheek. She scrunched her nose and grimaced but did not act on it and went to sleep soon after. Naruto could not help the small smile that lifted the corners of her lips. She couldn't wait to hold them and kiss them and everything. It killed her to be so far yet close from them. she looked at the time and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto was exhausted. Sasuke could see it as he held her softly throughout the night. Her sleep was agitated and he so much wished that she could catch a break but he knew that she would be gone before he wakes up in the morning.

They were some scuffles in Ame and they were trying to see how to bring peace on that side too. She was really invested since it was Nagato`s home and she felt that she needed to do this at least for him. The village could do without him, but Konoha needed its Hokage. So, after breakfast tomorrow, he will take his children to the hospital, set them loose in the children playing area and sit in the chair close to the incubator, watching keenly for their babies to be fine. Only one more month, at seven months, they might be able to go home together…

* * *

Naruto had taken the day off for this. Sasuke could see the excitement in her eyes, not that he could not understand it, he had the possibility to touch the babies during diaper change and such but his wife wasn't there much during the day, she used to drop only at night and spend a few minutes before going home. And he could understand how difficult it was for a mother to be deprived of the chance to hold her children.

Today, Tsunade and Kurama were going home, they were big enough, and didn't need monitoring anymore. Sasuke squeezed Naruto`s hand to calm her down, she turned towards him and smiled. Things were looking up finally.

Sakura took the little boy out first, and set him in Naruto`s arms. Sasuke wanted to see her reaction but he could not detach his eyes from the slightly tanned and smooth skin of his daughter, not forgetting the bright large violet eyes that looked at him. He heard Naruto gasp not far from him as she looked keenly at their son. ` _they have finally opened their eyes`_

"took you long enough" he whispered to the little girl. The powerful and steady gaze focused on his Sharingan eyes, and she smiled. Naruto`s smile, that crinkled the side of her doe like eyes, surrounded by short sun kissed blonde hair. He really didn't acknowledge the pain behind his eyes as his Kekkai Genkai went off. He didn't ponder much about it.

"beautiful"

It might not be fair to say it, but Sasuke had fallen madly in love for the second time of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

and one new chapter, one! though very short (depressed). thank you all for the reviews and for adding this story as favorite. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"where are you both going?"

Sasuke`s steady, cool voice stopped Tenshi and Tsunade in their tracks. The older one cursed under her breath and turned towards the table their father sat at, he was not even looking in their direction for crying out loud. He turned slowly, letting them know that he was surely ready for his outing-she had hoped that he would still be preparing-, wearing a black yukata with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. He looked at them, waiting for their answer. Their father was a man of few words, commanding in his presence and didn't take no for an answer easily.

"we are only going out with some friends." His oldest daughter answered, lying through her teeth as if it was a second nature. His second oldest just looked conflicted between telling the truth to her sweet daddy or not. It they wanted to play it that way…

He sent a small wave of chakra, dispelling the henge first.

"dressed like this?" he got an eye full of creamy and tanned legs, completely exposed below shorts. And looking at Tenshi, he saw the red on her lips as well as black something around her eyes. It made her look older than her meager fourteen years old. She actually didn't need that to be gorgeous. His cute little daughter had tied her hair on top of her head, letting blonde bangs fall around her face.

"Tsunade…?" always attack the weaker link. He stopped a smirk before it formed on his lips when he saw his eldest gnash her teeth.

"yes daddy?" she dropped her eyes, her cheeks flushed with shame as she tried to pull her shirt over the tiny shorts.

"where are you going with your sister?"

"I… we… w…" she started, he read it quite well either way. I don't know, we are going out? With friends?

"you both go and change if you want to leave this house." Using a finger, he traced seals in the air and pushed it towards the wall, watching it get absorbed. He turned to his glaring daughter, his Sharingan matching her own. "you will not be able to leave this house as long as the only areas of skin visible are not your feet, hands, neck and face… you really shouldn't test your mother`s punishment seals."

He beckoned his blonde daughter, and she came closer, he bent to kiss her forehead. The other one came, grumbling along the way, her fingers already covering her forehead. He waited, she huffed and let him knock affectionately on it, pouting at the sting. She never understood why, but it was his way of saying that he wasn't mad anymore.

As Tenshi stomped all the way upstairs to her room, dragging her sister, he called out.

"I have memorized the red on your mouth, if it`s the slightest bit smudged, there would be hell to pay."

Whoever said that raising teenagers was difficult had clearly been lying. Naruto and Sasuke found it extremely easy and entertaining.

* * *

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. it always makes me happy to read the review.a new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.

Whoever (and the first) can guess the anime those eyes are taken from can ask for a specific one-shot, I will write it for them.

* * *

It seemed Kurama got his sister stolen again. When he was younger, he used to cry, coming to him or Naruto, asking them to retrieve his baby sister for him. Tsunade was actually very sweet, and didn't know how to say no to her sister. She was often divided between the two of them and often used to cry and come to him. His only child who didn't join the mama`s fan club entirely.

Tsunade Uzumaki Uchiha was an Uzumaki with large chakra reserve and one extremely fine chakra control. Considering her personality and her godmother, Tsunade started her training in medical jutsu very young, she is actually one of the best. And she was an Uchiha without Sharingan. But not being able to explain how, she was a bearer of a new Kekkai Genkai. Her eyes were able to cancel any jutsu as long as she looked at you. It came as a surprise when first discovered but he remembered the pain behind his eyes that he felt when she was just a baby and understood that she was born with it. Such beautiful, and terrifying violet eyes.

Kurama Uzumaki Uchiha was an Uzumaki with extremely large chakra reserves and stamina, he was born with an affinity for all four elements, and Kakashi decided to oversee his training, he wanted to be Hokage just as his mother. He used to be a cry baby, but he grew a back bone when it came to snatch his sister`s affection from Tenshi. And he was also an Uchiha without Sharingan. But not being able to explain how, he was also a bearer of a new Kekkai Genkai. His eyes could kill anyone coming at him with the intent to kill. They discovered this accidentally one day, luckily the one that died had been a rogue ninja coming to kidnap him and his sister. Such beautiful, and lethal eyes.

Both of them on the same team, had been a blast. They were indestructible. Sasuke thought that among all of their twin children, these two completed each other perfectly. They had just passed their Chuunin exams. They had gone against each other in the final round. The whole family had made the trip to Kumo to witness it. None of them would ever forget a fight as ferocious as that, and though Tsunade had an advantage on her brother since she could cancel his blood limit power, she still lost. As Kurama had stood in the arena, the only one standing, it was somehow approved that his wish will come true. One day he will wear the hat of fire shadow.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. your support encourages me.

the one to figure out from which anime the eyes were taken from was angc25, she got herself a one shot that i will write ASAP ^ ^

and a new short chapter, hope you like it.

jia!

* * *

"pay up."

Rai Uchiha smirked at his brother, his hand extended as the other put some cash in it.

They woke Sasuke out of his musing and he guessed they bet about him finding out the henge covering their sisters, although it was a solid henge. At sixteen, those Jounin sons of his stood at his chin level.

Sasuke had once thought that Naruto`s luck was uncanny and was surely a way of karma making up for her terrible childhood. As his children grew, he understood that it was surely an Uzumaki trait. He was always the first one to lose at games during family bonding sessions. All of them now lost against each other, usually the winner today will be the loser next time.

He saw his eldest make his way towards the door.

"where are you going?" his voice chilled him on the spot. "don't you both have babysitting duties.?"

"he lost the bet otou-san, so he will watch over them."

Sasuke would have none of that. "I seem to recall that even two pairs of arms are actually quite small to keep Sora out of mischief."

Sora was eight years old. This one actually resembled him as a child completely. Apart from the eye color that he got from Naruto. Konoha often wondered what would happen if a child with the Uzumaki hyper activeness and the Uchiha intellect was born. Well now, they all knew. That little monster had been coming up with pranks as ingenious as they were humiliating for the older ninjas. And no one ever caught him.

"if you had bothered to learn Fuinjutsu as he had, you would actually have a better time keeping him in check." He continued.

Did he mention that he was a prodigy at seals? He will surely take the mastery to a level above what Naruto had a few years from now. And since he was very good at it, he could trick the house seals and escape incognito, and modify them as he wanted to prevent anyone from pursuing him.

"why can't you both hire Genin to come and babysit for you?" Ryuji asked, his annoyance leaking in his voice.

"the age difference was actually so that one of you would always be a Genin when the others are this small." Sasuke smirked, it wasn't actually the reasons but heck if he was going to talk about sex with his kids.

"we are Jounin, Tenshi, Tsunade and Kurama are Chuunin… and Sora won`t be Genin before a few years. You lost your free labor." The second twin put his hand around his brother`s shoulder, both smirking at him. They looked like him so much it was uncanny. But Sasuke had been in this world for far longer.

"now we have two Jounin for the price of one, Jounin with Genins surely, Genins who get D ranked missions like babysitting. Face it kids, your mother and I are masterminds." He smirked as he saw their eyes open and the nastiest glare directed at him.

"if you can keep Sora in control, Ren and Genji will be manageable."

The affinities in the house were quite strong. Ren and Genji were their youngest two years old twin sons -he just couldn't explain why so much twins were born when it didn't run in either of their families- that loved Sora the most. They enjoyed his pranks and tended to be restless and to cry if he was not around. They looked up to him with adoration in their eyes and Sasuke could recognized himself in that. They have even bugged their mother to start their training in seal " _to be as badass as nii-san dattebayo!"_

He would not ask where they learned that word. These shared most of his features also, black eyes, with unruly, spiky black hair.

As for his twin daughters, they were both five. They resembled Tenshi more than him and Naruto strangely enough, only with straight, blood red hair, and blue eyes. Just to say, two other extremely gorgeous girls to add to his list of beautiful daughters. He sighed. They seemed to have picked up on Kurama loneliness when his sister was not around and toddled after him more often than not. They were quite quiet and were their only kids that had barely cried during infancy.

Anticipating the rant that was sure to come, he let out a bit of information.

"yesterday night…" Sasuke started, seeing his sons stop short. "I had the '' _keys_ '' of the house and I detected two chakra signatures passing through the barrier." They didn't turn around and just kept listening. "I am sure your mother will be thrilled to know that her younger children have spent the night without supervision."

He smirked even more. Naruto was lethal when she wanted to be. Although they all loved her, none wished to be on the other side of her wrath.

"let`s make a deal okay?" he saw them tense. "if… my evening is spoiled by an ANBU reporting a prank… you both are dead."

"Hai… otou-san."

Sasuke finally looked up when he heard soft steps coming down the stairs. There was his everything, dressed in an orange kimono, hugging her curves so nicely. Her blonde hair flowing down her body in waves of gold. She was thirty-seven but she didn't look a day older than twenty-five; he will forever be grateful to the nine tails and the Uzumaki longevity. Even after this long, she was still as desirable and beautiful. Their friends were all counting their wrinkles, even he himself had two on both side of his mouth but it didn't really matter since Sasuke aged like a good wine: his sex appeal had increased. Well now there were younger Uchiha to feed the fangirls dreams…

He held her hand and led her to the door. It has been so long since they had any time to themselves. He pecked her lips.

"I am such a lucky man." He whispered.

"glad that you know." She replied, the mischievous glint that usually promised him heaven sparkling in her blue eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

ohayou mina-san. it`s been quite long i think. sorry, been busy. i had this chapter already written. thank you for the reviews and everything. hope you like it.

hmm, for the kids. we will base on the last chapter?

-rai and ryuji are sixteen

-tenshi is fourteen

-kurama and tsunade are thirteen

-sora is eight. there is five years between the twins and him

-the two red headed twin girls are five

-and Genji and ren are two

i think that`s all... for now ^ ^

* * *

Iruka watched as two little back haired toddlers passed in front of his office table. They walked with all the confidence in the world, as if it was common to see two years old that could only formulate a few sentences in the Hokage tower. They didn't acknowledge him even as he focused his eyes on them and knocked softly on the door. Naruto`s voice replied louder from the other side. He wondered how they would reach the door handle and started to get up to go and help them when Rai if he was not mistaken lied on his stomach and let his twin brother climb on top of him, successfully reaching up and pulling down the handle.

Iruka`s mind went blank for a second and a single thought crossed his mind ` _that`s how they got out of the house!_ `

Naruto`s happy squeal made him chuckle and he decided to let her enjoy lunch with her sons. She had not been able to spend much time with them after her maternity leave when little Tenshi was born.

He saw Konohamaru appear on the other side of the corridor, a big smile on his lips as he listened to the loud voice of their leader.

"these little guys are something else." He turned to look at him, laughter bubbling forth finally from his throat. "I met them in the village, they were stopping a few ninjas walking around to ask and I quote `where is mama`s office? `.

"they were actually smart enough to know that any ninja would know who they were and who this mama was?" Iruka smiled softly as he felt Naruto vanish in a Hiraishin.

He couldn't help but think that the new generation was stronger than theirs. Way stronger. They still had enough courage to build families and be happy. Among all them, surely Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were those that would understand people like Kakashi and himself.

Growing up, Iruka had started to see families as source of pain. People that could be killed or die from anything. After losing his family, the feeling of uselessness had invaded him and scared him completely. He had longed for a family once, but had been a coward and gave up on it. He had not wanted to see them slip between his fingers like all the other ones. So whenever he saw Naruto and Sasuke strolling through the village with their family, he could not help but be glad that they had overcome what had defeated their senseis .

He looked at the picture on his desk, Naruto and Sasuke's wedding. He was maybe lying a little at the same time, Iruka had a child: he was the one Sasuke came to ask for her hand to, he filled in as father for Naruto`s wedding, he was the one who gave her away. He gained a son and he had three adorable grandchildren. He was really grate…

His musing was cut short, Sasuke slammed the door open from Naruto`s office- he used the window- and panicking, he asked urgently:

"sensei! where is Naruto? I think the children got kidnapped."

Considering the sling thrown around his neck that he was supporting with one arm, his nude torso and his bare feet, he surely had just realized that his first borns had disappeared and judging the scared expression, he feared Naruto`s wrath -she could pack a really mean punch.

Worry could really bring a great ninja to his knees. Sasuke had not even considered the fact that his mama`s boys sons had just decided to visit their mother, nor had he thought of the fact that no one could cross the barrier seal from the outside if you had not been added to the list of visitors.

Iruka really wanted to let him stew, before telling him that they were safe, but he remembered the fear of a parent whose child might be in danger and sobered up. He smiled softly up at Sasuke.

"don't worry, they came here."

"here?" he asked incredulously. Iruka nodded. "by themselves?" he nodded again. "they crossed the whole village? Alone?"

Because the Uchiha district was on the whole other side of the village. He nodded again and watched as the relieved father slumped down on the couch besides his desk. He seemed exhausted. Surely Tenshi wasn't sleeping throughout the whole night yet and he also had just come from a dangerous mission.

He saw some blushing Genins out of the corner of his eye approaching to report after their mission and saw Sasuke up to leave. He just gave him a tidbit of information though.

"and Naruto took them for ramen to congratulate them. she seemed very happy and I think she said `I bet the bastard will learn a little bit of Fuinjutsu now, at least to be able to detect chakra signatures leaving the house. `"

Thank kami Sasuke was smart, and he really poured his whole in studying seals, because from the moment Tenshi started walking, she joined her brothers on their expedition and their only destination stopped being the Hokage office. Seems like ramen will become a familial meal.


	21. Chapter 21

And a new chapter. hope you like it. thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows. jia ne.

Someone once asked for this. It was thanzite.2000 if I am correct, so I hope you will like it.

* * *

"Minato! Minato!" the once who was being called only smiled indulgently as he was being shaken like a tree by a great wind. "look! Look! They have finally opened their eyes!"

Kushina sighed loudly, her right hand resting on her chest as she exhaled. "I am so relieved. I thought something was wrong with them."

He only nodded softly. His thoughts still focused on what happened between Tsunade-chan and his son in law. It was strange the way his Sharingan just faded off, it was the first time it had happened…

His musing came to a stop _again_ as he was shaken _again_ by Kushina's inhuman strength. "look at the way he looks at her, so naughty! I think Sasuke-chan will favor her over the others." She giggled softly before a painful expression crossed her face.

"I…" she started, her hand holding his tightly and trembling. She turned glassy violet eyes towards him and gave him a wet smile. "I know… if you had had more time… you would have looked at Naruto the same way as you held her for the first time." Her gaze focused on the white floor, a shy blush coloring her cheeks. "I sometimes wish… my baby… that we…"

He held her, strongly. Minato knew what she wanted to say, but it was better not to formulate it. They were already so blessed to be "conscious" and to be able to see Naruto be happy from up there. He would never thank kami enough. Those thoughts have crossed his mind during the war, guilt had eaten at him and as he had looked at his seventeen years old child, he had remembered all the plans he had drawn when she was just an embryo. It hurt too much to think about it. There was no way it would come back.

"look…" he whispered, turning Kushina around to watch the screen. "they both have got your eyes."

A happy shriek resonated and he smiled as she jumped closer to observe.

"my genes finally managed to break through! Take that Namikaze!" She glared hotly at him. "The Uzumaki color was known to be extremely dominant, only Kami knows why Naruto looked like you."

She turned to glare at the screen now.

"and those Uchiha! With their `domineering everything` tendencies! You are quite lucky that your hair, skin tone and my eyes have resurfaced. I would hate to lose against those stuck up bastards!1"

He chuckled as he came closer, watching fondly as Rai, Ryuji and little Tenshi-chan came closer to a seated Naruto to have a better look at their new siblings. The angel`s large eyes filled with curiosity as she touched a soft cheek.

"hmmm…" he looked in Kushina`s direction to see her in her usual thinking pose. Her index finger resting on the side of her plump lips, her head tilted just right for her long waterfall of red hair to slide off her shoulder. "Tenshi-chan is a carbon copy of your mother, have you realized?" now that she mentioned… he remembered a picture of his mother that he saw the day they were moving out of his old apartment. It was an old picture of when the woman that gave birth to him -because she didn't raise him, she died when he was two- was little and his granddaughter resembled her quite a lot. A part from the coloring, his mother had been blonde with brown eyes.

"only a woman as beautiful as that could have given birth to a pretty boy like you" he sighed as she laughed. Her making fun of him was her favorite distraction.

He slipped a hand on Kushina`s waist as they sat down, pulling her closer to himself. The both of them observing the happy and quiet family in front of them. she rested her head on his shoulder. She remembered quite clearly that day when Minato had laid her beside a sleeping, tiny newborn Naruto. The look of pure agony that surely was on her face as she knew that she will not survive, that she will never see her daughter grow and Naruto will never have a mother. She had felt sorrow and Minato had known too, that their perfect little family will forever remain a dream.

"would we have been like them if…?" she stopped and didn't say anything else. He could not even hear the quiet sobs of the love of his life. His heart constricted in his chest as he looked up once more, his eyes focused on the child they both never got to know or to raise.

He lifted her chin and planted his blue eyes in hers: "she found happiness! It`s all that will ever matter."

Kushina only nodded softly, closing her eyes tightly, trying to stop the flow of tears. ` _I wish I had been there for you…`_

This gift of kami was as much of a blessing as it was a curse. To be aware of what you lost and know that you will never get it back was torture.

* * *

AN:

I think something went wrong when I was writing this. But I couldn't help it. I am sure deep down, Minato and Kushina longed for Naruto as much as she longed for parents. They just can't let go of that wish, even in death.

And also finally, we get to know who Tenshi and the twin girls take after.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry it took so long to come out! thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. i will put this right here and jia ne!

* * *

Sasuke rubbed softly on Naruto`s back as she vomited the small amount of food she had even managed to swallow. A worried frown was sketched on his features and he could not really help but wonder if it was really normal. It`s not like he had ever been close enough to a pregnant woman to see what they go through, but he really didn't like how this was sapping Naruto of her energy constantly.

"are you okay?" he asked her, worry leaking in his voice. She nodded twice before she gave him her hands, asking him to help her stand. He obliged eagerly and once she was steady on her feet, he made her sit on the toilet seat, taking in her features. She had lost weight, and her clavicles were more prominent, and she seemed so small and her tummy so large, Sasuke wondered once again if everything was alright.

"stupid morning sicknesses" she grumbled. "hey bastard!" she called, looking straight at him. Her fire coming back and her complexion getting back a little color. "start the shower for me, would you? We will be late if we waste more time."

He stood there, letting his eyes drift from her face, to the enlarged abdomen, like really large at the beginning of her eight month of pregnancy. The morning sicknesses didn't go away after a while as they had been told, instead they actually became frequent and more vicious as time went on. And she was in such a delicate state, she really should not go out. He had tried convincing her that it was dangerous with a lot of what if; she had glared, he had closed his mouth.

He helped her get ready. Slipping on her undergarments and tying her chest loosely with cotton bands. – because it had become too sensitive. – and covering her frame with a sapphire blue maternity dress and leading her out the house into the village, at a very slow pace.

Naruto only rolled her eyes and waddled beside him. Sasuke was such a worry art. He felt kind of responsible for her situation and became an obedient husband. He had not even asked for conjugal intercourse to satisfy himself for the past two months, since she had those fake contractions. ` _that`s so cute_. ` inner Naruto squealed

She really wasn't acting more than necessary, but well, being able to order him around without him turning the tables was a refreshing feeling. His hand closed in around her waist and she smiled thankfully at him, her feet were so swollen that she could not even wear her sandals, only comfortable slippers that one of her underlings had been so nice to bring back from his mission.

They walked at leisure pace, Naruto leaning heavily on her husband. She worried her lower lip in her mouth. She might not have been much truthful with Sasuke. Although those meetings were enjoyable since she could not get time to spend with her friends often, it was mostly created for Sasuke to reconcile with their age mates. She knew that if it was up to him, he would not even greet them and keep his circle as small as possible. But she wanted him to get close to people again, and stop seeing his loss everywhere, she wanted to help him understand that they were all there and will support him whenever he will need. He needed a confident that didn't have to be her also. She sighed painfully when she thought about Neji. He could have gotten along nicely with Sasuke, you know, among antisocial bastards. But he was dead. The others were maybe too hyperactive for her husband to enjoy their presence. Maybe Gaara would have been a close second but Sasuke treated him as if he was a rival in love that was trying to steal her affection. All those brainstorms were really not for her, she should ask Shikamaru to invite Sasuke for some shogi once in a while. He was smart too so maybe they will bond over an intensively boring game? That was an idea that deserved to be tried.

They entered the barbecue place and noise exploded all around them. she risked a glance at him to see him already gritting his teeth. She smiled sheepishly, taking into the small chaos going on. It seemed that the kids had taken up on their parents' previous aversion for each other.

Later that evening, Sasuke came out of the bathroom while she had started dozing off. She turned on the bed, looking for a comfortable position to sleep. She had always slept on her tummy and that wasn't an option anymore. At the brink of giving up, she felt Sasuke's nude and warm chest press against her back, taking some pressure off her.

"thanks."

He nuzzled her neck softly, tickling her but she just found it adorable. Now that she thought about it, she found a lot of things adorable these days. ` _stupid hormones`_

"you don't have to try that hard to make me reconnect with them… they are not important." The _`you are the most important_ ` was left unsaid.

She let his larger hands caress her tummy, reverently, as if he was worshiping her or whatever that was in it.

"you deserve so much more that what you were ever given." She brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it. "I want them to see how awesome you are. "she finished softly.

She bit softly on his middle finger, feeling Sasuke tense behind her.

"hmmm." A light bulb went on in her mind and she smiled deviously. She palmed behind her and got hold of her husband pride and joy, squeezing it hardly as she sat up. She turned to him, smirking as she let the next words fall out her plump cherry colored lips.

"if you give a chance to at least one of them…" she shifted and sat more comfortably. "I will never let you go horny for the rest of the pregnancy." She knew that another two months would be torture for him.

"Sakura said to avoid…" he saw her lick her lips and all the blood supplying his brain rushed south. "hn." That was `oohhh` in bastard language. "you mean…?"

For answer, she pulled down his pants along with his boxers, holding little Sasuke in her hands.

"yes." Her hands moved even as her gaze was stuck to his. Up and down his shaft, teasing the head that she refused to touch much. "every day until I give birth, I will help you get release, so long as you make a friend your age."

He could have talked, argued and everything but he was the one in the difficult and unbearable situation. Though he didn't touch her because he feared he would hurt them, it didn't mean that he had no needs. And whatever Naruto was doing felt really good.

"only one friend?" he confirmed. Swallowing painfully and fighting to keep his -once again it seemed- Sharingan activated eyes from her hands.

"only one." She said. Seeing him agree, she let her hands move to the tip. Sasuke could be so easy to manipulate too. A couple of soft voices, pressing on a sensitive area. – that made him groan by the way. - and she had him. Not that she wasn't doing that for his own good. There are always boys' staffs that guys can only share with guys, so he really should get a male friend.

And let`s face it, he was the last among the males to become a dad, he really would need someone to ask questions to, right? And teach him basic things too. Seeing as she has suffered for his children, he has to take diapers change duty forever. That was a fair trade of service.


	23. Chapter 23

ohayou mina-san, a new chapter for you.

thanks for the review and favorite, hope you will like it. jia-ne

* * *

The walls of Konoha loomed in the horizon and he almost turned back to return from where he was coming from. But he pressed on, not because he wanted to but just because he had to. Somehow, the redemption he was seeking couldn't be found on the roads. He had seen suffering, far greater than his own, he had saved hundreds of people but it didn't feel _right_ , he didn't feel any joy or compensatory feeling. The void inside of his heart was still as big as it had been when he left.

The walls weren't just a small line far away, the gates of his childhood home were so much closer now, he could see them. Sasuke didn't know what he was looking for but he knew just one thing, Naruto surely had the answer to that question. He had to ask her, what he should do with himself. He had stopped being his own person they moment she had bought his life back, the moment she had held his hand and smiled so brightly he felt like the sun rose despite the dark sky. He thought that there was surely a meaning to his wretched life, a reason as to why he was forgiven, something to explain why someone had gone against all odds to bring him back.

Though he didn't know where he had been before, it was all dark before, it felt like a cave, or better yet, the bottom of the sea. And it had felt nice there because of all the denial he was going through. He didn't want to think, to analyze, he was hurting and just wanted others to hurt too, he didn't want to heal because he didn't know what was left else than that pain.

And now… now … even after three years, even after growing up and becoming more adult like … even after attempting with all his might to atone for his sins, to see what the world had to offer… to understand why he should even give up on his black cocoon… even after letting himself be pulled slowly into the light, into naruto`s light… he felt lost. He didn't have a future, he didn't know how to appreciate the little pleasures of life anymore, he despaired. And funny enough, it didn't take three years and a war for him to come to this conclusion: he needed help.

He saw the guards in front of the gates and stopped, his facial expressions still as stoic as ever. He remembered them from his Genins days. It felt like Konoha was still as it used to be, like nothing changed, it the late afternoon sun, he could still hear the buzzing life all around him, the shriek of children as they ran. He walked through the streets, his footsteps so light, he was there without being there. Someone had to be looking for him to find him.

Sasuke felt a pinch in his heart at all the innocence displayed. He was a real bastard. He had wanted to kill all these people along with Konoha. Burn them and listen to their screams of pain and terrors. He had wanted the whole world to pay for what was done to his family. He had nurtured those fantasies, and enjoyed rubbing them at Naruto every time they would meet. He liked how her blue eyes would light up with unbounded fury just as much as he liked the way her fists will clench by her sides painfully and the helpless expression on her face.

That was him before, today, Sasuke felt so much regret for the life he didn't live, for the childhood thrown away, for the blood on his hand. His thoughts were pushed back as he opened the door of Tsunade`s office. She sent a small smile his way, and looked like he had suffered enough.

"welcome back… Uchiha Sasuke"

The village was beautiful, the sun was setting on the other side and was painting everything orange and red, as if it was one of Naruto`s pranks. The air smelled heavenly and the whole thing seemed too surreal to be true. He never thought he would ever like this place.

The young man crutched the hitai-ate in his hand, he observed the leaf design and took into the black cloth the metal was fixed on. Tsunade had seemed full of pity for him, she just gave him that, a Jounin vest and a key. To his apartment, a new one. Naruto had chosen it years ago after he left, she said. " I am sure the bastard will love it dattebayo!, when he comes home"

"teme!"

He turned briskly, his eyes widening a little at the fact that his defense was so low he didn't even notice her powerhouse of chakra. Naruto slammed into him, making them both fall on the ground, skidding to a stop an inch shy of the edge of the Clift. She sat up, comfortably straddling him and her legs on both side of his hips, her long long hair dancing in the wind in waves of gold. Her blue eyes sparkling like a summer sky and a small smile, her lips curling at the top, forming barely noticeable dimples, before it blossomed into that majestic smile of hers.

He felt jealous for a second, wondering who else she smiled at like that before it was all drowned and overwhelmed by a new feeling.

"I have missed you." She said, softly.

Sasuke looked at her face, as if to detect a trace of lie. He shouldn't really be surprised, the only one to miss him in the village was likely to be her, but it felt so good, somehow, to have the confirmation that someone cared enough.

Naruto`s hand caressed his cheek and her thumb pressed softly below his lower eyelid, wiping what he didn't even notice spilled from his eye.

"tadaima." She whispered, for his ears only, the small and genuine smile back again. So soft it felt like cotton candies, like a mother`s smile. Like she understood completely what he was feeling.

He unconsciously leaned into her warm hand, holding her other one with his and pressing softly. The sun had finally set but he didn't feel any fear creeping up on him as usual. The night will be dark, but it felt so bright here with her. he looked her squared in the eyes,

"okaeri…" he breathed at last. "Naruto."


End file.
